Christine
Christine is a Standard Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. She only appears in Duel World (DM). Additionally, she cannot be unlocked, only appearing as an opponent. She can also be dueled in Tag Duel Tournament and Duel Island: -Gladiator-. Gallery Profile-DULI-Christine.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-Christine.png | Cut-In Defeat-DULI-Christine.png | Defeat Dialogue Card-specific Monsters (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * When Christine Summons "D.D. Assailant", she announces "I Summon D.D. Assailant!" ** Most of the time when Christine declares an attack with that monster, she announces "D.D. Assailant, attack!" ** When Jess activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate D.D. Assailant's effect! This card and the card that destroyed it get banished!" * When Christine Summons "Doomcaliber Knight", she announces "I Summon Doomcaliber Knight!" ** Most of the time when Christine declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Doomcaliber Knight, attack!" * When Christine activates the effect of "Flying "C"", she announces "I activate the effect of Flying "C"! This card gets Special Summoned to your side of the field!" * When Christine activates the effect of "Maxx "C"", she announces "I activate the effect of Maxx "C"! I get to draw whenever you Special Summon one of your little mosters!" * When Christine Summons "Mechanicalchaser", she announces "I Summon Mechanicalchaser!" ** Most of the time when Christine declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Mechanicalchaser attack!" * When Christine activates the effect of "Mekanikal Arkfiend", she announces "I activate Mekanikal Arkfiend's effect! Wooh! I Special Summon 1 Normal monster!" * When Christine Summons "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole", she announces "I Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" ** Most of the time when Christine declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, attack!" ** When Jess activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I activate Neo-Spacian Grand Mole's effect! My burrowing buddy and any monster it battles are returned to our hands!" * When Christine activates the first effect of "Night Assailant", she announces "I activate Night Assailant's effect! Badaboom! 1 monster is destroyed!" ** When Christine activates the second effect of "Night Assailant", she announces "I activate Night Assailant's effect! 1 Flip monster in the Graveyard returns to my hand! Ding!" * When Christine activates the effect of "Royal Magical Library", she announces "I activate the effect of Royal Magical Library! I draw a card!" Spell/Trap (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * When Christine activates "Bait Doll", she announces "I activate Bait Doll! Because Traps are made to be sprung!" * When Christine activates "Bottomless Trap Hole", she announces "I activate Bottomless Trap Hole! Your summoned monster is destroyed and banished! Say bye-bye." * When Christine activates "Card Trader", she announces "I activate Card Trader! I return 1 card from my hand to the Deck to draw 1 new card!" * When Christine activates "Cup of Ace", she announces "I activate Cup of Ace! I toss a coin, if it's heads I draw 2 cards; if it's tails you draw 2 cards!" * When Christine activates "Dark Energy", she announces "I activate Dark Energy! That's 300 extra ATK and DEF points for 1 Fiend-Type monster!" * When Christine activates "Dimensional Fissure", she announces "I activate Dimensional Fissure! Any monster sent to the Graveyard is banished instead! Boom!" * When Christine activates "Magical Stone Excavation", she announces "I activate Magical Stone Excavation! It lets me add a Spell Card from the Graveyard to my hand!" * When Christine activates "Mind Crush", she announces "I activate Mind Crush! Now we play a game. It's called 'I name a card in your hand and you discard it.'" * When Christine activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", she announces "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! It let's me destroy a Spell or Trap card, so why wouldn't I use it?" * When Christine activates "Silver Bow and Arrow", she announces "I activate Silver Bow and Arrow! That gives 1 Fairy-Type monster 300 extra ATK and DEF points!"